This invention relates to air purifying apparatus; and, more particularly, to air purifying apparatus having an electrostatic filter and ozone generator.
The prior art teaches air purifying apparatus having two electrodes with an intervening dielectric layer for producing a corona to ionize air thus producing ozone as well as acting as an electrostatic filter. The shape of the electrodes has often included a plurality of pin-like protrusions or an interwoven mesh. Such structures have been difficult to clean and produce undesirably high concentrations of electric field on the dielectric layer thereby causing a burn out of the dielectric layer and subsequent shorting of one electrode to the other electrode. Shorting is undesirable because it can damage the air purifying apparatus thereby creating a need for repair work which is both costly and time consuming. Easy cleaning is very important in a device which attracts particle impurities in the air because, periodically, all the partical impurities attracted to the electrodes must, of course, be removed. Difficult cleaning tends to lead to longer intervals between cleaning thus reducing the efficiency of the air purifier.